


al di là del vetro

by Irina_Yermolayeva



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Public Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irina_Yermolayeva/pseuds/Irina_Yermolayeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erano stati giorni tremendi e oscuri per Clint, combattuto tra due diverse opinioni che albergavano in se. Era come se l’innocenza di Clint Barton, quella che era stata soppressa da Occhio di Falco, fosse uscita fuori dopo tanto tempo come coscienza morale. Lui, la morale, aveva quasi dimenticato cosa fosse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	al di là del vetro

**Author's Note:**

> eeeed eccomi con questo paring che mi piace ma di cui non avevo mai pensato di scrivere. sapete perchè è successo? tutta colpa di filosofia xD non so come ma mentre la prof spiegava con la sua solita lentezza e con modi di fare che avrebbero fatto addormentare anche i filosofi più esperti (Diego Fusaro per esempio) la mia mente viaggiava (come sempre) e stavo scrivendo una Stony quando mi viene in mente sta cosa qua (la Stony è completamente diversa da questo piccolo lavoretto. sta di fatto che ho scritto un riassunto e poi in un paio d'ore ho steso la shot (proprio piccola ma non importa XD). be non ho nulla da aggiungere, solo siate clementi xD anche se a me non sembra sia andata male u.u  
> tao tao  
> Shi Tsu  
> XXX

## Al di là del vetro

   
 _Loki era stato catturato. La guerra contro i chitauri era terminata con la loro sconfitta._  
 _Ci erano stati parecchi morti tra i cittadini di Manhattan, ma nulla in confronto ad una catastrofe mondiale._  
 _Siamo stati fortunati, in un certo senso._  
 _Sono passati un paio di giorni da quando Loki è stato rinchiuso in una cella._  
 _Questa volta non sarebbe scappato. Almeno era quello che tutti speravamo._  
   
   
Clint camminava a passo spedito verso la cella del supercattivo. Toccava a lui tenerlo sotto controllo.  
Era il suo turno. Avrebbe dato il cambio a Nat che sarebbe stata contenta di abbandonare Loki per un bagno caldo e un letto comodo. Cazzo se erano scomode quelle sedie. Ok, sono delle celle e quindi i prigionieri non devono stare comodi, ma appunto, i prigionieri e non i carcerieri.  
Ma a loro non importava, ai capi. Forse lo facevano perché se fossero troppo morbidi ci addormenteremmo  e quindi il prigioniero potrebbe scappare, ma questa è comunque crudeltà nei confronti dei poveri diavoli che devono sorbirsi quei sedili scomodi per un minimo di 4 ore ad un massimo di 8.  
   
   
Clint ormai era arrivato e digitò il codice sul tastierino accanto alla porta che si aprì con uno sbuffo metallico.  
Entrò e si guardò intorno alla ricerca della chioma rossa della spia.  
La trovò rannicchiata in un angolo che fissava cattiva il mago dagli occhi smeraldini che si faceva un pisolino.  
-Nat...- disse piano avvicinandosi.  
Lei si alzò all’istante e anche Loki, al suono della sua voce aprì gli occhi guardandolo fisso.  
-sei venuto a darmi il cambio?- chiese Natasha.  
Lui annuì.  
-te la senti?-  
-certo. Ora sono padrone di me stesso e non può farmi nulla senza lo scettro.- guardò Loki che sghignazzava.  
   
Erano stati giorni tremendi e oscuri per Clint, combattuto tra due diverse opinioni che albergavano in se. Era come se l’innocenza di Clint Barton, quella che era stata soppressa da Occhio di Falco, fosse uscita fuori dopo tanto tempo come coscienza morale. Lui, la morale, aveva quasi dimenticato cosa fosse da quando aveva assunto il nome di Occhio di Falco. Lui obbediva agli ordini. Non c’era il tempo per pensare se era giusto o sbagliato. C’era solo la missione e il tornare vivi alla base. Non c’era tempo per i sentimentalismi.  
Era così e a lui andava bene, alla fine. Faceva qualcosa che gli piaceva ed era anche una cosa utile per lo S.H.I.E.L.D. cos’altro poteva chiedere? Forse qualcosa che quei giorni, sotto il controllo di Loki, gli avevano fatto sentire, qualcosa che non sapeva di volere fino a che era arrivato. No, non ne aveva bisogno davvero. Era l’incantesimo che gli faceva credere che ne aveva bisogno e ne aveva bisogno solo perché serviva a Loki per i suoi scopi malvagi.  
   
-ok.- rispose Nat distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri e gli posò una mano sulla spalla e uscì, lasciandolo solo.  
Si avvicinò alla cella e lo osservò per qualche istante e poi andò a sedersi dietro la sua consolle da dove avrebbe dovuto tenere sotto controllo il dio.  
-agente Barton.- lo salutò lui sedendosi in modo da poterlo vedere direttamente, senza dover girare il viso nella sua direzione.  
-Loki.- rispose la spia firmando il documento del turno con l’impronta digitale appena scannerizzata dal computer.  
Si mise comodo, incrociò le braccia e allargò un po’ le gambe osservando l’uomo che non si era più mosso e non aveva più aperto bocca. Lo fissava e basta. Era irritante, a parere di Barton, ma ci stava facendo l’abitudine. Si chiedeva solo perché lo guardasse in quel modo e con tanta costanza.  
Che cosa aveva in mente?  
   
   
Passò così una buona parte del suo turno, si fissavano negli occhi tanto che se qualcuno fosse entrato avrebbe pensato che Clint fosse di nuovo preda di Loki.  
Il primo a distogliere lo sguardo fu proprio il moro che guardò in alto come pensieroso e poi si mosse appena.  
Appoggiò la schiena  alla parete della cella, sempre restando rivolto verso Barton, allargò le gambe per non scivolare e poggiò le braccia sulle ginocchia piegate.  
Clint sentì i nervi tendersi, temeva che avrebbe fatto qualcosa per scappare, proprio quando c’era lui di guardia, proprio quando c’era qualcuno di cui conosceva  _a fondo_  il punto debole.  
Loki lo fissò con uno sguardo di sfida e un ghigno appena visibile portandosi una mano al cavallo dei pantaloni.  
Clint spalancò gli occhi non riuscendo tuttavia a distogliere lo sguardo o a chiamare le guardie per farlo smettere.  
Il ghigno sul suo viso rimase anche se mezzo nascosto da un’espressione di piacere mentre faceva muovere la mano per tutta la lunghezza da sopra i pantaloni di pelle. Dalla sua bocca uscivano mugolii pi piacere che avrebbero fatto eccitare l’uomo più etero del mondo.  
E Clint non lo era, non era neanche etero, per dinci!  
Trattenne il fiato fissandolo mentre qualcosa tra le sue gambe si stava muovendo.  
Sarebbe stato impossibile non notare la protuberanza che si stava gonfiando nei suoi pantaloni, che stavano diventando dannatamente stretti, se non fosse stato riparato dalla consolle.  
Dovette trattenersi con tutta la forza di volontà che aveva per non alzarsi, aprire la porta della cella e scoparsi violentemente quel dio che lo stava provocando con quei suoi gemiti da scolaretta.  
Si morse il labbro per non emettere alcun suono che sarebbe stato sentito e registrato dalla telecamera puntata su Loki ma non poté evitare alla sua espressione di farsi eccitata e al respiro di farsi affannoso, più rapido.  
Si portò una mano tra le gambe sentendo subito un lieve sollievo a quel suo tocco ma i pantaloni stavano quasi facendogli male, non poteva resistere. E Loki lo sapeva perché continuava a gemere in modo indecente tenendo fissi gli occhi su di lui.  
Clint decise di liberare la propria erezione e fu un sollievo quando la sua carne calda entrò a contatto con l’aria fresca della stanza e non più con i suoi boxer e i pantaloni.  
Tornò a guardare Loki che non aveva smesso e anzi si stava infilando la mano dentro ai pantaloni iniziando ad accarezzarsi. Quasi in sincrono con la sua mano, anche Clint iniziò a muovere la propria immaginando di essere lì dentro, di sentire la sua bocca calda e fresca sulla sua eccitazione, di penetrarlo e scoparlo per farlo gemere davvero e come solo lui sapeva.  
Aprì gli occhi guardando dentro la cella un Loki che si reggeva seduto a mala pena e che gemeva senza, però, smettere di guardarlo. Aumentarono entrambi con la stessa velocità, quasi stessero facendo sesso assieme, i movimenti delle proprie mani, ormai entrambi sull’orlo di un orgasmo esplosivo.  
L’unica cosa che tradiva Clint in quel momento era la sua faccia in preda al piacere di cui solo Loki era spettatore. Non un solo gemito uscì da quelle labbra che il dio avrebbe voluto leccare e mordere quasi a sangue.  
Loki venne gemendo più forte inarcandosi contro la parete della cella, mentre Clint reclinò la testa, aprì la bocca da cui uscì il soffio inudibile di un gemito.  
Fu in quel momento che la voce di Loki tornò nella sua testa dopo tutto quel tempo di tremendo silenzio, fu piacevole per Clint risentire quella voce, voleva dire che non lo aveva abbandonato, non lo avrebbe fatto.  
 _“hai sempre trovato eccitante certe cose.”_  
 _“ho sempre trovato eccitante te.”_  Replicò Clint sorridendo.  
 _“perché sei un maiale.”_  
 _“ma nessuno lo saprà, mentre tutti ora sanno che ti piace essere osservato mentre ti masturbi.”_   La spia guardò verso la telecamera che riprendeva il dio.  
Anche lo sguardo di Loki cadde sulla telecamera e rise apertamente.  
 _“vedi di far sparire il nastro.”_  
 _“dovevi pensarci prima, tesoro.”_  
 _“si, ti amo anche io, Clint.”_  
L’agente Barton rise fregandosene della telecamera.  
   
   
 _Chissà la faccia di Fury quando vedrà il nastro._


End file.
